powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 38: Sudden Hammer!
is the thirty-eighth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis When the Jetman capture a Bio-Dimension Bug, a friend of Ryu's tries to take it for his own glory while Tranza tries to prevent its secrets from being known. Plot A Bio-Dimensional Beast is attacking that Ryu attacks with the Wing Gauntlet, knocking it back. Red Hawk summons the Fire Bazooka and creature is defeated instantly. However once defeated, Ryu uses the Freeze Beam on the Bird Blaster to suspend the Bio-Dimension Bug, freezing it and allowing for them to capture it; as Raita gives Ryu a capsule to transmit it to a Dr. Taniguchi. On the Vylock, Tranza sees this loss as Maria's failure and zaps her, stating that if the Skyforce discover the weaknesses of the Bio-Dimension Bug, it will be the end for all of them and they would have to give up conquering the Front Dimension. Maria decides to get the Dimensional Bug back but Tranza states there's no need and that he can't leave it to her, departing himself to handle the issue and frustrating her. At a genetic engineering lab, Yanagi, a doctor is preparing to leave when a key chain falls out of his suit pocket; it is a gold dog tag for the Skyforce. Dr. Taniguchi bursts in, stating he has good news of the capture of a Bio-Dimension Bug from Ryu, surprising Yanagi; when he asks if he can stay late, the younger doctor decides to do so. As Taniguchi leaves, he looks at the Skyforce tags and remembers when the two played rugby together, around the time Ryu was accepted into Skyforce; Yanagi feels jealous and wishes he could have joined this "earth defense force" too while revealing the dog tag he has, stating it's a fake one. Yanagi explains he'll try again next year and won't give up so easily on the dream of being in the force, which Ryu shows confidence in him achieving before returning to the game. Yanagi shows regret looking the tags over before closing his hand on them. As the Jetman arrive at the genetics lab, Ryu advises the others to keep their eyes around in case the Vyram appear to retrieve the Bio-Dimension Bug; Gai tells Raita to stay outside as the others go inside. In the lab, Ryu gives the Bio-Dimension Bug to Dr. Taniguchi stating that it's frozen at -70C and thus unable to move at that temperature. Yanagi states he envies Ryu for protecting Earth and making discoveries like this; however, Ryu tells him to stop stating that Yanagi is devoting himself to do the research that he loves. Taniguchi decides to start immediate analysis as he and Ryu leave the room, leaving Yanagi with the sample. Without them around, he wonders what he can do with the sample with the idea he can become famous with it. Outside, Raita challenges the Vyram to show up at the lab when he hears a strange sound; as he looks around, a hammer suddenly smashes him on the back making him fall. Tranza reveals the attack was done by Hammer Chameleon, which was hidden on top of the Jet Bouncer and given the order to retrieve the Dimension Bug as it once appears vanishes. With the lab, Taniguchi takes the Bio-Dimension Bug sample and orders Yanagi to return it to the case. As he heads back, he pulls another case believing he will discover a new Bio Theory with his own Dimension Bug sample; but before he can take it, Taniguchi makes a discovery: that Bio-Dimension Bugs have two cellular nuclei and that it's an imperfect synthetic organism that can't reproduce. As they prepare to move on to DNA patterns, an earthquake suddenly occurs in a building believed earthquake proof as a strange sound blows out and the trio are attacked, leading Ryu to take the capsule with the sample as the scientists run away. Ryu is suddenly attacked by Hammer Chameleon as Yanagi returns, telling him to use "Formation A" from their rugby days, throwing the capsule and letting the scientist run away. The two continue to toss the sample as they escape the lab, but Yanagi reveals he gave Ryu the other capsule and he has the capsule with the real Bio-Dimension Bug. But without warning, Hammer Chameleon smashes him and Yanagi falls to the ground; Ryu runs to him but Red Hawk is shot at opening and revealing his empty capsule. Ryu wonders what happens as Yanagi gets away. Raita is discovered by the other Jetmen as he reveals there's an invisible enemy; while Yanagi runs away until he's suddenly attacked, tripped dropping the other capsule before being hit by Hammer Chameleon. Ryu runs to him and wonders why it's after him but Hammer Chameleon keeps attacking, with Yanagi running away and the other Jetmen appearing as their leader tells them to shoot at him; Gai and the others follow the orders with the Beak Smasher revealing Hammer Chameleon; allowing Ryu to transform in the opening and revealing his Jetman identity to Yanagi. Ryu uses his Bringer Sword to slice Hammer Chameleon's hammer off before kicking him away as it vanishes again. Ryu discovers the Bio-Dimensional Beast's blood on the ground and the team uses Smash Bomber to strike Hammer Chameleon down completely. Later by the lake, Ryu explains to Yanagi that the Bio-Dimensional Beast wanted the Dimensional Bug but asks why it was after the doctor; while asking about the empty case that he was given by his friend. Taniguchi asks about the Dimensional Bug as well and Ako merely states they stopped the Bio-Dimensional Beast and everything will be fine. Meanwhile beneath the lake, the fallen capsule opens and the captured Bio-Dimensional Bug revives, fusing with Hammer Chameleon's hammer; it begins to move making Ryu wonder how with it defeated as Hammer Chameleon's hammer suddenly strikes Taniguchi to the ground! As they react, Tranza appears stating they'll never figure out the secrets of the bugs due to their captured bug fusing with the hammer at the bottom of the lake, becoming a second Hammer Chameleon! As Yanagi realizes this, he runs away as Ryu calls out to him and he forces the other Jetmen to watch over Taniguchi as Tranza threatens to cover the Earth with Jetman's blood. Ryu continues to chase Yanagi as the scientist tells him to go away before admitting that he switched the two cases; when Ryu asks why, Yanagi claims he wouldn't understand his feelings about not being able to beat Ryu in studies or sports and always having the glory while he was nobody. Ryu shows anger that Yanagi thought switching cases and stealing the Dimension Bug would bring him glory; Yanagi tells him to feel angry at him since Ryu is always acting like it's nothing and looks down on others accomplishments. But before they can continue, Hammer Chameleon approaches them; Ryu forces his friend out of the way as another hammer smashes him into the ground while yelling at Yanagi to run. Ryu struggles against the invisible enemy being tossed around with ease as a squad of Grinam appears as Yanagi feels remorse he would do this despite the bad he previously did. Remembering their partnership in their rugby days and the confidence Ryu once gave him, he takes a fire extinguisher and runs through the Grinam. Ryu continues to fight Hammer Chameleon as Yanagi charges towards him past the Grinam, dodging their attacks one after another until throwing the extinguisher, catching it and blowing it towards the creature, making Hammer Chameleon appear before blowing it at the Grinam. Revealed, Ryu beats down Hammer Chameleon before falling from his prior injuries; when Yanagi comes to help him out, Ryu tells Yanagi he was great for helping him out. Yanagi apologizes while Ryu tells him to leave this to him and to run away. Hammer Chameleon spits out it's tongue as Ryu turns into Red Hawk, slashing it with the Bringer Sword slicing the tongue off before throwing the Wing Punch at it, making Hammer Chameleon explode. But before he can finish it, Tranza appears and attacks him, but Red Hawk pushes him back before firing the Beak Smasher at him; Tranza deflects it but it bounces back forcing him to leap out of the way. The two fight with their swords until Ryu strikes his wrist with the Bringer Sword, gaining Tranza's respect. As the other Jetmen appear, Tranza orders Hammer Chameleon to finish them off, pushing a button to make it grow. The Jetmen summon Jet Garuda, which beats the Bio-Dimensional Beast down until it vanishes again and starts attacking with it's hammer while invisible. After taking several hits, Ryu uses the Garuda Searcher to find it until they strike it with the Garuda Burst and finish it off with the Garuda Claw. Back at the lab, Taniguchi shows regret that they couldn't find the Bio-Dimension Bug's weakness, but Ryu states they'll find another one. Yanagi decides he won't envy Ryu anymore and will continue with his research at the genetic engineering lab; but before talking to Taniguchi, Ryu holds him back before he just throws away the fake Skyforce dog tag as they run off as if rugby teammates once again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yanagi: *Prof. Taniguchi: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *Haruki Hamada, who previously played Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon) in Dengeki Sentai Changeman, guest-appears in this episode as Yanagi. **During a flashback when Ryu gets accepted into Skyforce, Yanagi refers to them as the "Earth Defense Force", which is literally the name of the organization the Changeman worked for. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was be released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes